


Not So Bad

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [110]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, catch my blink and you miss it Deadpool & Hawkeye broship, joining the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: After 13 years of being a hero, Spider-Man has finally gotten recognition from the public and been invited to join the Avengers. They only ask that he not associate with Deadpool anymore. Problem is, they've been married for almost a decade.





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/831759.html?thread=104255503#t104255503) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Peter stood tall in front of the core group of the Avengers as he listened to the welcome spiel. Inside he was just a ball of nerves, still a little in awe of actually being asked to join the team. He’d been waiting a long time.

"The last thing is your association with Deadpool, it doesn't look good for the team," Captain America said. “We’ve agreed it would be best if you cut those ties

Peter grimaced under his mask. Well crap. "That... may be a little hard to do," he replied haltingly.

"Because he's not going to want to leave you alone?" Iron Man asked, sounding amused even through the voice modulator. He wasn’t wrong, Deadpool was pretty clingy, but that wasn’t the real reason.

"Because we're married. For almost ten years."

The only way to describe the reaction to that reveal was shocked silence, which made Peter grimace again. Thirteen years of heroing to get to this point and it was starting to look like it might be all for naught. He knew that somewhere, Wade was laughing his head off.

“You and Deadpool?” Hawkeye asked. His growing grin was quite at odds with the less than pleased looks on the rest of his teammates’ faces. “Who woulda thought.”

Peter shrugged helplessly. “He’s not so bad, you know.”

Captain America shared a look with Iron Man, then turned back with a sigh. “Well, son, we can’t really fault you for that,” he said. “So… welcome to the team.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
